


Dylric one shots

by Dylriclover



Category: Columbine - Fandom, dylric - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylriclover/pseuds/Dylriclover
Summary: Some cute dylric one shots. Fluff and smut ;))
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Dylric one shots

Things were getting steamy in the Harris basement. Eric and Dylan were getting horny. Eric asked, “hey Dyl, are you ready.” 

“Hell yeh!” 

Dylan grabbed Eric’s stiffy, “YEY DOGGIE.” Eric cried out. 

Dylan took of his pants and bent over, giving Eric a nice view of his asshole. 

“Heh, geeeeawd your asshole is beautiful.” Eric almost shed a tear. Bits of smelly old shit stuck to Dylan’s ass hair. It was truly an immaculate sight to see. 

Eric got out his carrot cock, just as he was about to insert into Dylan (no lube btw lol) something odd happened.

A big white strand started emerging from Dylan’s asshole. 

“Uhhhhh V, what’s that?!?!” Eric cried out in panic.

“What’s what?” Dylan asked confused. 

Eric’s voice quivered, “it’s the hashringing... it’s the gashbrining, it’s the hashslinging slash-“ before Eric could finish his exclamation, the tape worm lunged out and wrapped itself around Eric’s neck.

Dylan flung himself up in as Panic set in and he raced over to Eric who was now on the floor squirming for breath. 

Dylan then noticed something, Eric’s vitamin D enriched cock went from baby carrot sized to like... a big baby carrot size. 

“Is this turning u on?” Dylan asked.

Eric couldn’t speak words, he was choking and spurting, all he could do was nod. 

It was fuck time.

Dylan put his very disappointing sized weewee in Eric’s wet backside. The tape worm went tighter and tighter around Eric’s neck as he began turning blue. Dylan kept thrusting, trying not to prematurely ejacualte and embarrass himself. It was embarrassing enough his homie knew that he liked taking it up the pooper and that he had a literally fucking parasite growing in his digestive system, cumming too quickly would’ve just been the cherry on top of the gay parasitic cake. 

Eric was clinging on for life now, he was in pure ecstasy. Finally after a WHOLE two minutes of buttfucking Dylan unleashed his seed into Eric. He tried getting the tape worm off. He had to use a knife to destroy the beast. But it was too late.... Eric was severely brain damaged due to the lack of oxygen. This is so sad.

“wrong . i would gladly let daddy Eric murder me come again and no we not trying to fix him we like him the way he is” Dylan weeped over his vegetative lover. 


End file.
